Soul Eater Side Story: The Legendary Weapon Clan Appears?
by billie.bennett11
Summary: The Saber Clan has never affiliates themselves with the DWMA. And when a young member of the Sabers joins the academy for unknown reasons, she has to hide her identity, or an unusual enemy may surface. Main characters of Soul Eater will make occasional appearances.
1. Chapter 1

"All right, everyone," Dr. Stein announced, "It's time to start training with your partners. Let's head out to the grounds so you can work on Soul Resonance."  
The class rushed out the door, eager for a chance to use their skills instead of learn about them. Just as she was about to join her classmates, a short, honey blonde girl was stopped by the professor.

"Miss North," he said, "You're going to need a partner before you can train."  
"I know, Doc. And trust me, I'm trying. But everyone comes to this school in pairs. Already got their partners. What's a meister to do?"  
"I may have an idea."  
"And...?"  
"I got news from Lord Death that we have a new student enrolling. A weapon."  
"Great! No meister?"  
"None. But he also said that this weapon doesn't need one."  
"Please," she said, rolling her eyes. "How many weapons brag that they don't need a meister?" "Quite a lot of them."  
"And how many can hold up on that promise?"  
"Good point."  
"When are they coming in?"  
"Beginning of next week."  
"Perfect. I'll be ready. Just you wait, Doc, I'm gonna make the best meister this school has ever seen."  
"Uh huh," he said sarcastically, "I'm sure you will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Wow. That was a short chapter. Spoiler alert. This is a short chapter too. I write pretty short chapters usually, but I post a whole bunch of them at once. I just don't put them all as one chapter because I don't like having perspective switches in the same chapter. I think that's weird. **

"WHAT?!"  
"You really don't need to shout, Black Star," Tsubaki muttered.  
"Damn it! How many new students are gonna try to outshine me?"  
"I don't think anyone's trying to outshine you, Black Star," Maka replied. "There are just a lot of good meisters and weapons out there."  
"First Kid takes down Anubis, and now you're trying to tell me some weapon chick killed a high level kishin egg soul BY HERSELF?"  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I said."  
"All right, Tsubaki. First day this girl comes here, we're takin' her out. No one outshines the great Black Star! I am the man that will surpass God! Ahahahahahaha!"  
"Black Star, do you remember what happened _last _time you tried to assassinate someone outside the school?" Tsubaki asked. "You nearly got killed."  
"Yeah, but I was working with Soul then. And he was too freakin' heavy to even use. I'm WAY better with you, Tsubaki. We're gonna crush this chick!"  
"Whatever," Maka sighed. "Just so long as you don't destroy part of the school like you did last time and get Kid all freaking out about the symmetry."  
"No promises!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yet another short chapter. Yippee. Don't worry, next chapter is actually kind of long. At least significantly longer than these first three. We get to meet the main character in this chapter! Many shouts of excitement. So without further ado... Allons-y!**

Whoever designed this staircase from hell must have been some kinda sadist. I heard once that it's for building up leg muscles or whatever. But this is a school for fighters. You'd think they would know to work out without some lunatic building a big ass staircase just to "help". I don't even know why I decided to join this weird academy. For years, we Sabers have kept our distance from the DWMA. I always heard it was because 800 years ago, my great great (however many greats you have to put in for 800 years)grandpa got in a big squabble with Lord Death and decided that he could train his family to kill witches on his own. After all, the Sabers were specialty weapons. All basically the same. All weapons. All swords. All had three different sword forms they could take (katana, ninja blade, and double handed broadsword). All had some sort of elemental power. So for 800 years, we trained on our own, perfecting the skills that defined a clan. So why did I choose to break that tradition? Simple. The students at the DWMA are given missions to kill certain souls that have turned into kishin eggs. I found one that had some... personal connection. But you had to be a student to accept a mission. So I enrolled. And it was finally my first day. And what a great start to the day it was. I spent probably eleven whole minutes climbing up the biggest damn staircase in the entire world. But finally, _finally_, I could see the top. I'll admit, I didn't expect the courtyard to be this packed. Don't get me wrong, I knew there would be students here. I just didn't think there would be this many. I turned, looking out on Death City from the top of the staircase from hell. I'll give it to Lord Death, having the school this high up definitely gives the students one hell of a view. But the beautiful scene was quickly interrupted by the booming voice of someone who clearly thought way too much of themself.

"YOU!" My gaze shifted to a kid with bright blue hair and a black outfit. He was... pretty short. I got the feeling he was trying to be intimidating, but his height sorta blew it for me.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you! You're the one who just took down that high level kishin soul, right?"

"That's me."  
"Who the hell do you think you are, trying to steal the glory of the great Black Star? I am the man who will surpass God! There's no way you're gonna be better than me!"  
"Wow," I said. "Narcissistic much?"  
"Nar... Narcis narsisstisic? Huh?"  
"Nar cis sis tic. Self obsessed. Don't you learn English in this school?"  
"Whatever!" He yelled. "Fight me!"  
"Why?"  
"Because... Because I am the great Black Star!"  
"Whatever," I sighed, walking around the kid into the school.  
"Hey! Don't you dare walk away from me! I am "  
"Kid," I interrupted, "Just shut up. I don't care."  
He was practically steaming now. His face was wine red. "Anything else to declare? It'll only add to your death sentence."  
I thought about that for a second. "Yeah," I replied. "Screw you." I began walking into the school, when I turned for the kicker. "And the horse you rode in on."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey."  
I ignored the girl next to me.  
"Hey, you."  
Nope. Not gonna say anything.  
"Heyyyyy, you."  
Nothing.  
"Ginger."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Ha! Gotcha to talk."  
"Be quiet, I'm trying to listen to the lesson."  
"Never gonna happen. Hey, what's your name?"  
"Shut up."  
"Come onnn, ginger."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Ginger."  
"Be quiet."  
"Ginger."  
"Shut up."  
"Ginger."  
"Shut up!"  
"Ginger."  
"Cease and desist!"  
She laughed and stuck out her hand. "I'm Analicia North. Meister. You can call me Anna."  
I reluctantly shook it. "Blake Saber. Weapon. Don't call me ginger."  
"Saber," she murmured, thinking. "As in the Saber clan? The legendary weapon family?"  
"Yup."  
"Dude. Awesome."  
"I guess so."  
"Hey, I was wondering "  
"All right," the professor's voice rang, "Everyone get in your partnerships. We're going out to train again."  
As the kids scrambled out of the classroom, I hesitantly made my way down to the professor. "So what am I supposed to do?"  
"We have a few open meisters. I'd see which one you're most compatible with and move  
forward from there."  
I glanced at the group of four. A giant boy, rippling muscles, with a dirty grin plastered over his face. A tall, black haired girl with large headphones around her neck and skulls covering her clothes. A shorter boy, clean cut brown hair, with shifting, nervous eyes, rocking back and forth in what seemed to be fear. And, of course, just my luck, Analicia North, my endlessly tiresome classroom neighbor.  
I sighed. "All right, North. We've got work to do."

She grinned at me. "Bangerang."  
"What?"  
"Never mind," she replied, trying to casually stroll out the classroom. But I could tell she was almost skipping with happiness.  
"Do you have the capability to be calm? Like, ever?"  
"I probably do, but it's not a practice I exercise often."  
I sighed. "All right. Whatever."  
"You, on the other hand," she added, "Do not seem to be able to emote anything other than apparent boredom."  
"I just don't see why it would be necessary to always be happy. Or sad. Or angry. I only emote when I have to."  
"This is totally why we would be great partners."  
"Why?"  
"It's just like dating. If both people are too over the top, it's not gonna work out. I talk a lot. You seem rather good at being able to listen."  
"Okay then."  
"So you're a sword, right?"  
"Yeah. I got three different forms. Dagger, katana, dual handed broadsword."  
"Wow, fancy."  
"Well, when you're born into a legendary weapon clan..."  
"Yeah, yeah," she grinned, "Stop bragging."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Let's go katana first. Seems like it'd be the easiest."  
"All right."  
I turned myself into a gleaming silver blade with a scarlet dragon racing across the handle. "Shit," she whispered, "This really is fancy."  
"Okay. Do you have any idea how to wield a sword?"  
"Yeah, I took fencing for six years."  
"Good. So we don't need to waste time on that. Well, first things first. I can't sense souls, so this part is gonna be all you. Try and match my resonance."  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. After about two minutes of synchronizing our breathing, a bright flame erupted across my blade.  
"Woah!"  
"Don't freak out, it's not gonna hurt you. The fire's just a kind of your soul waves."  
"My god, that's awesome. How do you do that?"  
"It's a Saber thing, I guess. Not everyone's fire, though. My brother can control water. My mom's air."  
"So whenever you guys match soul waves with a meister, there's some kind of elemental power or whatever?"  
"Pretty much. And when we fight on our own, those elements just come out naturally, since we're technically matching soul waves with ourselves."  
"That is so rad."  
"You did not seriously just say rad."

"Oh, shut up," she grinned.  
"That was really impressive, though."  
"What was?"  
"You matched me in like two minutes. Usually it takes like two hours. With some people it takes days to match soul waves with their partner. You're good, Anna."  
"I know."  
"Hey, stop bragging," I replied.  
She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I guess we're even now."  
"All right. Wanna test out the other forms?"  
"Sure thing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Apparently I thought chapter 4 was a lot longer than it actually is. It's like almost three pages on paper (which I know is pretty short, but significantly longer than those other chapters I wrote) . But whatever. Here's another. It's the last chapter I have at the moment, so I hope I get to write some more soon. Sorry if it takes a while, I've got finals coming up. **

"Today," Dr. Stein announced, "You will be working with another partner group. In the future, you may have to work with another group, and the results will always be better if you know how to resonate souls with another pair. Therefore, I will be pairing you with another partnership and you will practice team soul resonance."

After calling out a few names, the professor finally came to me and Anna.  
"Analicia and Blake," he called, "With Akane and Clay."  
The boys who stood up were both rather tall and muscular. Without hesitation, Anna turned to me and grinned, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.  
"Oh, shut up," I whispered. As we got to the door to head out for training, the boys met us. One with dark hair gave us a small smile. "Nice to meet you. My name's Akane Hoshi."  
The blonde (who was, admittedly, gorgeous) folded his muscular arms over his chest and smiled also. "Clay Sizemore."  
Sizemore?  
Shit.  
Anna grinned at them. "I'm Analicia North. Just call me Anna, though."  
"And I'm Blake Eaton," I added.  
Without breaking her smile, Anna gave me a tiny glance. And though it would seem like nothing to everybody else, I knew immediately. She was demanding me to explain. As the boys headed out the door, I whispered in her ear. "I'll explain later. Just don't make me go fire or I'm dead." She thought for no more than a second and said "Okay."  
When we got outside, the boys were waiting.  
"Well," Akane said, "I guess there's no need to waste time." With that, Clay transformed into a weapon a black and silver bladed longsword.  
"You're a sword," I remarked. "That's good."  
"Why so?"  
I smirked and went into my katana form.  
"Do you get it now?"  
"Most certainly."  
And with that, we began our training, Anna pushing herself to resonate with me and yet not start a fire. She was certainly skilled when it came to soul perception and control. Once Akane and Clay had gotten their resonation to match, Akane began to alter his to match Anna's.

After what seemed like hours of practice, the boys admitted that they were exhausted and should probably head home. But as Clay began to head off, Akane sauntered up beside me.  
"You know, Miss Eaton," he stated, "I consider myself to be rather well versed when it comes to soul perception."

"Oh, really," I replied. "Well good for you."  
"I won't tell Clay who you are. But I strongly suggest you let no one else know what your _real _last name is. Word tends to spread quickly in this academy."  
"I'll be very careful, then. Thank you."  
"Always a pleasure to help," he smiled. "Miss Saber." And he too casually walked away.  
"Okay, you are totally required to explain," Anna rushed.  
"As long as you don't mind some history."  
"Yeah, okay, just get on with it."  
"Six years ago, a man named Arthur Sizemore got into debt with my grandfather. And I don't mean a few thousand bucks in debt. I mean millions of dollars. This was a man who lived in poverty. Having had many debtors before, my grandfather knew that people in that kind of poverty would not ever be able to pay back so much money. And he didn't even need the money. He's filthy rich. Millions upon millions upon millions of dollars. But my grandad is a great believer in what he calls "equality". Basically, whatever is gained, something of equal value must be lost.  
And since he knew this man would never be able to pay back that debt, he killed him."  
Anna gasped at that.  
"And his entire family."  
She stuck her fist in her mouth to keep herself from talking.  
"Except his youngest son, who was fortunate enough to be out of state that day."  
"And that man, Arthur Sizemore, his son is..."  
"I don't know. But I'm not taking the chance that he could be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Holy fudge nuggets. So I don't know what happened, but totally did something weird to my chapter 6 that I just noticed as I came to post chapter 7. I am so sorry for anyone that tried to read whatever the hell that was. If this doesn't work, I'm going to be really upset with the interwebs. Anywho, please follow and review!**

Ever since I could understand words, my family had been telling me stories of the great battle between my (insert many greats here)grandfather and Lord Death. But no one knew to tell me that Death had gotten significantly _less _badass since that fight 800 years ago. Of course, they had no way to know that. So I can't exactly hold them to lying. But I was definitely in for a shock when I first met the guy. I guess Anna had seen him before, because she was totally used to the weird voice and the giant hands. I, on the other hand, was taken completely off guard by the whole thing.

"Wait a second," I whispered, "I thought this guy was some tough, scary, badass reaper who could kill two full-grown bison with one chop. What happened?"

"Dude, I don't know. He's been like this since… Well… A long time, I guess. Definitely since I've been at the DWMA. Also, bison? Who in the world told you that?"

"My dad…"

"Yeah, I don't think Lord Death does that on a regular basis."

"I wonder if he was all awesome before, and now he's just weird. For some reason."

"That reason," Lord Death interrupted, "Would be kids."

Now _that _was something I certainly didn't expect.

"What, are you like a pedophile or something?" I asked.

I assume he was disgusted. One can't exactly tell with that mask on.

"Wha- No! I was scaring everyone away! Kids would run to their mothers crying, and then everyone was upset with me for looking terrifying!"

"So you decided to be a squeaky-voiced… thing. With giant hands."

"Yes."

"I don't know, I think this is weirder."

From his tone of voice, I'm guessing he had an annoyed look on whatever face was under that mask. "Oh, I can definitely tell you're a Saber. The immediate dislike for, well, everything is noticeably there."

I sighed. _Just because I think logically, everyone assumes I hate everything. I'm just a realist, people. _"Why are we here again?"

"Mission time," Anna grinned.

"Does _everyone_ have to report to you when they're about to go on a mission?"

"Most of the time, you will simply alert a professor," Death corrected.

"We're only here 'cause it's our first one together."

"Okay then."

"The kishin egg you're going to face is located in Los Angeles. This is a busy city, even at night. The kishin attacks large groups of people, so you'll have to draw it away in order not to hurt anyone."

"Got it," Anna confirmed.

As we were walking out, those giant guillotines looming over our heads, a thought came to me. "Question."

"Answer."

"Do you know how to drive?"

She winced. "Barely."

"That might be a problem."

"What, you don't drive either?"

"I can drive a motorcycle. But the people at the dorm said I couldn't keep mine, since I had nowhere to put it."

"We could rent one."

"Yeah, but that would waste all of our allowance. We won't have food for the rest of the week."

"Who needs food?"

"Um, I don't know, all life?"

"We'll work or something."

I hated to admit it, but that was our only option if we wanted to even _get to _this monster. "All right, fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if the fight scene in this is kind of bad. For one, I'm not great at descriptive writing, I do more short, choppier stuff, and also, I was listening to the Pokémon theme while I was writing it. And we all know that the Pokémon theme takes over like everything when you're listening to it. Anywhoozles, I hope you guys like my first fight scene of the story. Also, please follow and review (honestly, I think I'd like for you guys to review more, I love getting input)! Have a wonderful day, amigos. **

I watch a lot of movies (like, seriously, I'm kind of a crazy movie junkie), and in all of them, Los Angeles is kind of stunningly gorgeous. Or, at least, as "gorgeous" as buildings can be. But in all honesty, it's just meh. I mean, the buildings and all are cool, but there's so much weird smog stuff that the whole "nice, sunny city" effect is pretty much ruined. It was a good thing we ended up getting there just as the sun was setting, since this monster attacked at night. "So," Anna questioned, "Do you have any idea where this thing is supposed to be? Because this is kind of a giant city."

"You're the one with Soul Perception. Shouldn't you be locating it?"

"Sure. Just point out the easy way. I was thinking this would be fun. That we'd get to have an adventure in a big city."

"We live like thirty miles away from Las Vegas. If you want an adventure, one would think that's the better option."

"You don't have to be sassy."

I grinned. "Of course I do."

"Hold on!" She yelled. I skidded the motorcycle to a short stop.

"For God's sakes, warn me!"

"I'm getting it."

"Could you stand to elaborate?"

"The kishin soul, dumbass. I'm sensing it."

"Hey, screw you too."

"Shut up."

And she was right. It was barely three minutes until the monster appeared, crashing through palm trees and the lower levels of hotels. It was enormous, with exaggerated, pointed teeth, gorilla-like arms, and stupid, seemingly dead eyes.

"Okay, logic girl," Anna shouted over its roars, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" I quickly transformed into my katana form. "Just try and attack it!"

She rushed the monster, bringing my blade up to slash its throat. But its skin was so thick that the sword couldn't even leave a scratch.

"Great! _Now _what?"

"I have an idea! Slow him down while I try and find a weak spot!" I replied, going broadsword form.

Using the sword like a bat, she knocked the monster back, sending him crashing into more buildings.

"Hey, we wasted all our money on getting over here! Don't make us have damage costs too!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Again, she ran towards the kishin, slashing at it, gradually making it slower, but also making it angrier. I noticed that whenever he was about to crash, his giant hands flew up to protect the back of his neck.

"Get to the back!" I shouted.

"You got a weak spot?"

"Back of the neck!"

"Think you can give me a rocket boost?"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"You're the fire girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can propel you up!"

"Well, there's no harm trying!"

"Fine!"

I could feel her soul resonating with mine. A blast of red flames shot out of my blade, propelling her onto the monster's back. I quickly transformed into a gleaming, silver dagger, the blade deadly sharp. She drove the point into the kishin's neck.

"Night night, big guy," she grinned.

"Well," I said, going back to human form. "That was a thing."

Anna laughed. "You're telling me." She stuck her hand out for a high-five. I smirked and returned it. "Well done," she said, "Partner."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Alright amigos. Shit is about to get real. So prepare yourselves for this chapter which is totally not that dramatic but super trying to be dramatic. Also, please review! So without further ado..**

"Hey," Clay whispered.

I ignored him and tried to pay attention to Nygus's lesson. Apparently whatever he had to say was pretty important, because instead of leaving me alone, he proceeded to throw something at my head. It hit the top of my ear and clattered onto the floor. My eyes fell to the ground to find the object. It was a pencil. He had thrown a pencil (with a particularly sharp point, I may add) at my head.

"Do you understand any of this?" He mouthed.

I whisper-shouted back at him. "You coulda taken my eye out!"

"Sorry," he grinned.

"It's easy anyway," I continued. "She's just explaining the basics of-"

"Mister Sizemore. Miss Eaton (yes, I had told the teachers to call me by my pseudonym. better safe than sorry). Do you two have something you would like to share with the class?"

"No," Clay murmured guiltily. Once Nygus looked away I turned to him again, mouthed "thanks", and gave him the bird. He rolled his eyes and gave me that adorable smile.

_Don't even think about it. You are not here to get into some sappy teen romance saga. Pull yourself together._

Once class was over, he followed me out of the room. "So why'd you come to the DWMA anyway?"

"Sorry," I replied. "I don't talk about that with people."

"I'm not people."

"Well unless my eyes deceive me, you seem to be some form of human. So, yeah, I'd say you're people."

"You kidding me? I am anything but human. I am a highly skilled, murderously accurate weapon who…" As he continued, waving his arms about, trying to accentuate his point, his voice was drowned out by his sea-green eyes. _Damn it, self. Stop thinking about that. _"So I'm totally not people. So you should totally tell me."

"All right, whatever," I sighed. "Um, there was a rumor going around that the DWMA was having trouble taking down this one kishin. At first, I didn't really care, 'cause the DWMA was kind of unimportant to me. But it didn't take very long for more details to start popping up. And eventually, I found out exactly who this one was. I had actually met this one before. When I was 8. He, um…" I paused for a moment as memory crashed over me. "He killed my dad. In front of me. But you had to be a DMWA student to accept a mission from the DWMA. So I enrolled. I loved my dad. I couldn't let anybody else feel like I did."

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, so now, here I am."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Blake, I totally understand."

"Yeah," I laughed. "Everybody understands. That's why I stopped telling people about it."

"No, I really do understand. I'm the same."

"Huh?"

"My dad was killed by a monster too. My whole family, actually."

"Oh my god, Clay," I whispered.

"Well, not an actual monster. Not like a kishin monster. Just a monster of a man."

"What happened?"

"My dad got in deep with this rich guy from some high-class family. And he couldn't pay this guy back. So…" He drew a sharp line across his neck.

"No…"

"Yup."

"So, trust me, I totally do understand."

_No, _I thought. _No, you don't. You have no clue. _

Every fear I had was coming true. I was at the DWMA, where my family was already not well-liked, and I was starting to really like the boy that my grandfather killed the entire family of.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm kind of ashamed of myself because this chapter is horribly short and sappy but it's for a reason. Like yeah, I'm gonna be adding more romance, but I swear, it's only to add to the drama that will be later. And I'm hoping that my brain will allow to me to write more actiony fight scenes soon. My brain's kind of an ass. He does what he wants (his name is Chauncey Dalton Featherstonewaugh III). But anywho. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Have you ever noticed," Anna started, flopping down on her bed, "How hot some of the boys in this school are?"

"Okay, that came out of nowhere."

"Well I'm just asking."

"I guess it depends on who you're talking about."

"Like… There's this girl in my meister class. And her partner is super hot."

"What's his name?"

"Soul Eater."

"What kind of a name is that? That's like being a vegetarian and changing your name to 'vegetable eater'."

"I know, right? But he's still super hot. Ooh, and Akane, too."

"Really?"

"What?"

"They're practically our partners. Do not tell me you actually would date one of them."

"Yeah, says the girl who's totally hardcore crushing on Clay," she grinned.

"Am not!"

"Honey," Anna crooned, "Getting defensive just proves it."

I gave her the most done face I could possibly make. "I am older than you. Don't call me honey."

She laughed at that. "Darling, then."

"No."

"Darl?"

"Wha- _what?_"

"Short for darling."

"That makes _no _improvement whatsoever."

"Yeah, whatever."

I sighed and started to get into my pajamas.

"I stand by the fact that you're crushing on Clay," she murmured as she flicked the lights off.

I ignored her and stared at the ceiling. Soon enough, her light snores echoed through our dorm room.

"Analicia North," I whispered to the roofing, "You just might be onto something."


End file.
